Tempestad
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Shinji y Rei quedan atrapados en el apartamento de Rei durante una tormenta. Y cuando la temperatura baja, el calor corporal es la única manera de sobrevivir a ella.


-

**TEMPESTAD **

Autor: Gunman

-

* * *

-

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

Bueno, este es el epilogo de este fanfics, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo al traducirlo. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a Gunman por permitirme traducir esta y varias mas de sus historias, las cuales son de la misma calidad que esta.

No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . tk, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

-

* * *

-

Shinji nunca se había sentido cómodo en la lluvia. Pensaba que podría ahogarse o algo así. Sin poder nadar hacia más profunda esa preocupación.

Aun así, la atravesó. Su cuerpo completo quedo empapado por el torrente que le cayó encima. Ni una pulgada de él podría decirse que estaba seca, y se pregunto si no era que se había metido en una piscina camino a casa.

De repente se detuvo y retrocedió, los eventos de las últimas 12 horas invadieron su mente.

-

* * *

-

_12 horas antes…_

Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos y agarrando el despertador lo lanzó contra la pared. Deseó golpearlo mas fuerte porque la maldita cosa no se callaba.

Fastidiado, salio de la cama, recogió el despertador y le sacó las baterías. Lo metió en la papelera y entró al baño. No podía tomarse la molestia de demorarse, porque una pelirroja, mas-chiflada-que-él-mismo, aparecería de repente pidiéndole desayuno.

Teniendo eso en cuenta fue suficiente para darse prisa. Asuka lo destruiría como le decía si no encontraba el desayuno listo. Al entrar en la cocina abrió una lata de atún para PenPen, entonces empezó a preparar el desayuno para los humanos. Oyó los familiares sonidos de sus compañeras de cuarto.

"¡Hey Baka! ¿Dónde esta mi…?" se detuvo al oler el tocino y los huevos. "Oh… estabas cocinando. Buen chico," dijo muy calmada.

"Por lo menos no estas gritando, Asuka," dijo vacilante Misato al unirse a Asuka a la mesa.

Después de un suspiro etílico de Misato luego de beber la primera, de tres, cervezas matutinas, el trío se dispuso a comer. Shinji y Asuka terminaron pronto y dejaron a una desgreñada Misato a la mesa.

"Adiós, Misato-san," se despidió Shinji al salir con Asuka.

"¡AAAA-adiós! Vayan con cuidado. ¡Ah! Shinji, recuerda invitar a Rei," dijo Misato, agregando lo ultimo con malicia. Si él no estuviera caminando del lado de la pared, seguramente se hubiera caído por la baranda.

La pareja estaba a mitad de camino a la escuela cuando Asuka decidió hablar.

"¿Qué hay entre tu y la Niña Modelo?" preguntó Asuka, rompiendo le silencio.

"Uh… ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, algo agitado.

"¿Que Qué quieres decir? Te vi. Te pusiste rojo cuando ella dijo su nombre."

"Solo me pregunto si estudiar con Rei me ayudaría. Y lo hizo. Mis calificaciones son mejores," contestó.

Asuka no podía negarlo, Misato colgó del refrigerador su último examen como si fuera un dibujo de un kindergartners. Pero Asuka no lo dejaría así.

"¿Entonces estabas estudiando con Rei?" Preguntó.

"Solo porque Misato me obligó y sabes como es, Asuka."

"¿Estas diciendo que no te gusta?"

"Yo… err… no – hey, mira," dijo Shinji al ver a Kensuke, Touji y Hikari.

"Tienes suerte que haya gente interesada en hablarte, baka," dijo cuando se alejó.

"Bueno, veo que el demonio se ha ido," dijo Touji cuando las dos chicos se alejaron.

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela a la clase 2-A. Hikari se paró en la puerta y empezó a saludar a todos los que llegaban. Shinji notó que Rei estaba allí, y se preguntó que estaría pensando, o si pensaba en algo en absoluto.

Una vez todos llegaron, el maestro empezó su usual parloteo sobre el Segundo Impacto y sus implicaciones sobre el mundo. Shinji solo miraba a la chica, y se preguntó que estaría pensando, o si pensaba en algo en absoluto.

Un mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

Jockman: Estas mirándola otra vez. ¿Por qué no le hablas?

_Touji,_ pensó Shinji, con un golpe en el corazón, y se ruborizó cuando contestó.

Celloman: No.

Jockman: Solo admítalo. Te hemos visto. Siempre estás mirándola.

Antes de que pudiera contestar sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo para luego ir a otra clase. Era la de deportes. Los chicos tendrían baloncesto, y las chicas natación. Sabría que tendría más comentarios de parte de Touji.

Los dos se miraron y salieron para la próxima clase.

-

* * *

-

_8 horas antes…_

Shinji se sentó junto a sus amigos mientras los otros jugaban al baloncesto. Miraba a las chicas que nadaban en la piscina. Sus ojos solo estaban centrados en Rei, sin mirar a otra parte. No. Ella le regresó la mirada. Su corazón palpitó locamente. ¿Por qué ella le miraba? Sintió una mano en el hombro.

"¿No es bonita? Las delgadas piernas de Ayanami, su piel suave y perfecta, sus pechos…"

"¡Ya, Kensuke!" exclamó empujando al otaku militar. Estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

"¡Hombre! Es obvio. Sientes algo por ella. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?" preguntó Touji.

"Yo… err… no. A ella no le gustaría…" contestó Shinji agitado.

"¡Ah! Admítelo. Sientes algo por ella," prácticamente le gritó Kensuke.

"Yo…no…" intentó protestar, pero decidió que era una causa perdida. Lo habían atrapado. Aun, se preguntaba si ella sentía algo por él. Tenia que admitir que le gustaba. Sentía que ella era especial para él. Volvió a mirarle. ¿Ella le estaría mirando?

En la piscina, Rei estaba sentada sola mientras las otras chicas nadaban. Miraba a la cancha de baloncesto, atrapando a Shinji mirándole. Lo había notado mirándole durante la clase, reflejado en el cristal de la ventana mientras miraba hacia fuera.

Ahora volvía a verle observándole. Sentía una calidez mientras Shinji le miraba. De repente se dio cuenta de algo. No pensaba en él como Ikari, piloto Ikari, o él Tercer Niño. Era Shinji.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaba en él así, y ahora? De algún modo pensar que Shinji le miraba le hizo sentir feliz.

_¿Feliz? ¿Yo... feliz?_ pensó sorprendida de si misma.

Rei estaba desconcertada. Era un estado en el que nunca estaba. Tenía tantas preguntas ahora y necesitaba responderlas. Preguntas que giraban en al oscuridad, convergiendo alrededor de una luz que estaba dentro de ella.

_Shinji. Él es la luz,_ pensó. _Él proporcionará las respuestas a mi pregunta._

Y ella sabia que se las daría. Shinji nunca le había mentido, o molestado, o siquiera formular una segunda intención cuando interactuaba con ella.

Sí, hablaría con él esta tarde.

La clase acabó y Shinji y Rei salieron con sus compañeros a cambiarse para sus lecciones restantes.

Cuando llegaron al aula, Shinji y Rei pensaron en robar una mirada entre ellos.

_¿Por qué me estaba mirando?_ pensaron un par de miradas al mirarse fijamente.

Sus pensamientos los absolvieron sacándoles de la repetición del discurso del maestro.

-

* * *

-

_Cinco horas antes…_

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de la escuela. La única indicación que tuvo Shinji de enterarse de que esto había pasado fue ver a sus compañeros literalmente correr fuera del aula. Shinji suspiró cuando se levantó, metiendo sus libros en el maletín cuando comprendió que le tocaba la limpieza del aula. Sintió una presencia detrás de él y pensó que era Touji o Asuka. Al volverse se encontró con un par de ojos rojos.

"¿A-Ayanami? Hola," dijo, ligeramente sobresaltado.

"Shinji, ¿vendrás a estudiar otra vez?" preguntó en un claro y simple tono.

"Uh… me toca la limpieza de hoy," dijo.

"¿Entonces vendrás a mi apartamento cuando termines?" preguntó con voz calmada.

"Claro," dijo intentando controlar sus nervios.

Ella asintió, y se fue. Sin embargo algo le parecía raro al chico. Aunque Rei le había pedido ir a estudiar, en su tono de siempre, sentía que algo más estaba en su mente. O quizás era su propia paranoia. De repente sintió que alguien le picaba en las costillas.

"Parece que conseguiste algo de acción," dijo Touji haciéndole un gesto de complicidad.

"¡Yo… err… no… no es eso!" tragó saliva al hablarle a su amigo que se sonreía maniáticamente.

"Lo que sea, hombre. Buena suerte con la limpieza," dijo Touji cuando también se iba.

Shinji agitó la cabeza cuando empezó a limpiar el aula, con Rei aun en su mente.

-

* * *

-

_Cuatro horas antes…_

Shinji llegó al apartamento de su compañera piloto, empapado hasta los huesos por la lluvia que había caído con fuerza. Había empezado justo después de que empezara a limpiar y Shinji maldijo su suerte.

A pesar de eso, tenia que mantener su promesa e ir al apartamento de Rei. Se sacudió el cabello mojado y tocó la puerta de Rei. La puerta se abrió unos momentos después, revelando a una chica de cabello azul del otro lado, llevando únicamente una camisa larga que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Si era o no intencional, pero Shinji podía ver que no llevaba nada debajo. Esto no sorprendió a Shinji, que sabia por experiencia que Rei no se preocupaba mucho por ocultar su estado de desnudez.

Shinji entro luego que ella le hiciera señas, quitándose los zapatos. Siguió a Rei a su pequeña alcoba.

Err… podemos empezar a estudiar, pero yo… ¿me prestas una toalla para secarme?" preguntó con algo de temblor en la voz.

Ella asintió y sacó una toalla del baño.

"Err… gracias… ¡puedo usar tu baño para cambiarme?" preguntó nervioso.

Una vez dentro del baño, Shinji empezó a cambiarse con su ropa de repuesto.

Siempre llevaba ropa de repuesto, después de esa vez que Asuka le tiró el almuerzo encima pero por alguna razón que no recordaba, se imaginó que debería prepararse siempre para eso. Se cambio la ropa húmeda, se puso la seca y fue a la habitación. Rei estaba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana a la lluvia.

"Uh, bueno, Ayanami, ¿debemos empezar?" preguntó, intentando ignorar la única pieza de vestir que llevaba puesta ella.

"Claro. Pero primero…" dijo Rei, cambiando de lugar en la cama para enfrentarlo. "Quiero hacerte una pregunta."

"¿Una pregunta? Claro… ¿Qué es?" pregunto tragando saliva, mirando fijamente los ojos rojos fijos en él.

"¿Qué es estar feliz, Shinji?" preguntó.

La propia pregunta no era mucho, pero golpeó muy fuerte a Shinji. Un poco mas fuerte y se hubiera caído al suelo. Ni siquiera entendía porque lo había llamado Shinji, no Ikari. Se recuperó lo mejor que puso y la miró.

"¿Feliz? B-Bueno… uh… es cuando te sientes bien, en mente y cuerpo. Sientes una… calidez y no hay anda malo que pueda molestarte," dijo intentando explicarlo lo mejor posible.

Ella asintió lentamente, todavía sentada en la cama. Sin embargo, su próxima pregunta le asustó.

"¿Qué es amar?"

Esta vez, Shinji estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

_¿Amar?_ pensó. _¿Por qué Ayanami quiere saber sobre eso?_ se preguntó. Era algo que a veces se preguntaba él mismo, pero nunca pensó que Rei intentara preguntárselo. Armándose de valor, se levantó y se dirijo a la chica.

"Amor," dijo suavemente. "Es… bueno. Cuando pienso en el amor pienso en mi madre. Sintió una calidez dentro de mí y me siento bien. Llena mi corazón de una calidez y un sentimiento de paz," dijo, solo diciendo la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

Shinji estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Rei se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él. De repente la vio parada delante de él cara a cara. Su cara angelical tan bonita, considerando sus ojos rojos.

Ella le sonrió. Shinji le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba, explicándole lo que estaba sintiendo. Esa calidez que sentía al pensar en él, la calidez que sentía ahora, una y otra vez ella podía apreciarla totalmente.

"¿Como… aprendiste a amar?" pregunto son solo un murmullo.

Él la miró fijamente, preguntándose porque se formulaba estas preguntas.

"Uhh… supongo que… tienes que experimentarlo tu… misma…" intentó contestarle pero su mirada le dejo congelado.

Sentía que debía escapar. ¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué no podía estar cerca de otra persona? ¿De la chica por la que sentía algo? ¿Esta asustado porque no quería herirla?

En su mente sentía la vieja y familiar presión, esa semilla de duda que empezaba a florecer una vez mas.

¿Estaba enamorado de Rei? ¿Ella podría amarle? Pensaba que no, sabiendo que tales cosas no eran para gente como él.

Rei consideró las respuestas de Shinji. Para saber, necesitaba experimentar. ¿Pero con quien experimentaría? No tenía una madre como Shinji. Él había perdido su madre a los cuatro años, pero sabia lo que era ser amado. Quizás esa era la respuesta.

"¿Te… gusto, Shinji?" preguntó, queriendo saber si le gustaba y amaba.

Shinji la miraba confundido e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué si le gustaba? Le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba hablarle.

"S-sí me gustas," contestó con honestidad.

"¿Me… amarías?" preguntó suavemente.

Shinji se quedó helado. Le gustaba Rei, ¿pero la amaba?"

_Creo que la amó… no de la manera como pienso en mi mamá, pero es un sentimiento similar._

El problema era si podría decírselo.

No… escaparía de nuevo. Siempre había una manera de tratar las cosas. Siempre funcionaba. No había sido beneficioso, pero funcionaba. Una parte de él no quería escapar, quería decirle a Rei lo que realmente sentía. Pero… no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que la amaba… quería escapar.

"R-Rei… se esta haciendo tarde, c-creo que debo regresar a casa," dijo.

Sí, estaba escapando otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería que lo rechazara. ¿Pero cual era la verdadera razón? Sí, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y escapar le daría ese tiempo. Después… intentaría expresar sus sentimientos… después.

Rei lo miró. _¿Se va? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?_ pensó. "Muy bien, Shinji," dijo con un sentimiento de perdida en su interior.

Comprendió que le gustaba que estuviera con ella, que compartiera su calidez. Le gustaba que le mirara. Le gustaba su atención. Y sabia que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando le miraba.

Miró como Shinji se dirigía a la puerta. _Se va,_ pensó, sintiéndose más frío que antes.

"E-espero haberte a-ayudado," dijo de ya en la puerta, y luego de ponerse los zapatos salió. "Adiós, R-Rei," dijo cuando abandonó el apartamento.

Shinji se adentró en la noche, cuando Rei se derrumbó en el suelo.

-

* * *

-

Estaba a mitad de camino a casa cuando se detuvo. Hizo una pausa y se encontró parado en medio de la lluvia, con la mente tratando de entender que estaba mal.

_¿Qué es esto que siento?_ se preguntó. _¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Qué hice? ¿Escape demasiado pronto? ¿Escape demasiado rápido? Yo… escape. Eso es. Escape. ¡Oh, Dios! Escapé de la chica que me gusta. ¡La chica que… amo? ¿Amo a Rei Ayanami? Yo… Dios, soy tan cobarde. Tengo que decírselo. Se lo merece. ¿Pero que dirá? ¿Me rechazara? Podría hacerlo. Pero me fui tan rápido, porque estaba asustado. ¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que me asusta? Es sobre lo que Rei me hablaba. No se enfadara como Asuka, no me golpeará por escapar. Aunque me golpeó por insultar a mi padre. Pero él y Rei son cercanos. Ellos son… no. Eso no es posible. Pero aun así… Rei vino a mí porque quería saber que era el amor. Y no le contesté._

Y entonces se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza golpeándole como un tambor. No debo escapar, no debo escapar, no debo escapar…

-

* * *

-

Ese sentimiento persistía. Un frío sentimiento. Un sentimiento de abandono. Un sentimiento de soledad. Desamor. Sí, ese era el sentimiento.

Rei estaba arrodillada en el suelo en medio del apartamento. Sus brazos envolvían su cuerpo, como si abrazándose alejará ese frío. Como si se protegiera de… algo. Las burbujeantes emociones le impedían llorar de angustia, aunque también porque no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo. Intentó ordenar sus emociones como quien intenta separar un chorro de agua. Sobre todo si no las había experimentado antes.

_Shinji es quien me hizo esto,_ pensó. _Despertó estos sentimientos dentro de mi. Me ha hecho sentir algo que no había sentido… por mucho tiempo. Casi toda mi vida. Y se fue antes de decirme como aprender a amar. Shinji…_

De repente la puerta del apartamento de Rei se abrió.

La chica convulsionada por las emociones se volvió para ver al chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules de pie ante ella. Su cuerpo y ropa estaban empapados por el aguacero. Su respiración era entrecortada y profunda como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que llamaron u atención. Sus ojos… parecían disculparse, gritándole que la perdonaran.

"Rei…" dijo.

"¿Shinji?"

Él se movió luego que ella dijera su nombre. Se acercó a donde estaba sentada, dejando caer su bolsa cuando se arrodilló a sus pies y, sin ninguna advertencia, la besó.

Era la cosa más atrevida que Shinji hubiera hecho nunca, y se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas.

Para Rei, el calido sentimiento que le recorrió se elevó como un cohete fuera de control, llenando su cuerpo con un sentimiento que no podía entender. Se podía sentir la calidez irradiar de su cuerpo y rebotando contra las paredes de su pequeño apartamento, elevando la temperatura.

Finalmente, Shinji rompió el beso y solo miró fijamente los ojos rojos de Rei.

_Sus labios son tan suaves. Dios mió, ¿Esta ruborizándose?_

_Me siento tan bien. ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirme así tan rápido?_

Shinji rompió sus pensamientos.

"Discúlpame, Rei-chan. Yo estaba… confundido," dijo mientras la abrazaba.

No notó que su ropa mojada humedecía la camisa de Rei, causando que al abrazarla contra su cuerpo esta se volviera transparente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, indiferente a la humedad que sentía.

"Porque no sabia exactamente lo que sentía por ti. Me gustas Rei, mucho. Estaba tan preocupado por ti… mas de lo que podría estar por mi."

"Aun así escapaste, para evitar ser herido," dijo ella.

El la miró, dándole en silencio su respuesta.

"Sí," contestó.

"No te lastimare, Shinji-kun. Y te lo demostrare."

"¿Qué?"

"Quédate esta noche conmigo, Shinji-kun. Deseo que me enseñes… como amar."

Se ruborizó furiosamente. "Rei, no puedo quedarme. Misato y Asuka se preocuparían por mí y…" una trueno cortó la frase de Shinji y se cortó la electricidad.

"La tormenta a cortado la electricidad. Y la lluvia cae más fuerte. No seria inteligente que regresaras a tu apartamento. Por consiguiente, debes quedarte," explicó Rei.

Shinji asintió. "Bien, Rei. Pero déjame llamar a Misato. Quizás los teléfonos celulares aun funcionen."

Shinji logró sacar su celular del maletín, y acercándose a la cara la pantalla luminosa empezó a marcar el numero.

Pip-Pip-Pip. Sonaba el teléfono. Pip-Pip-Pip.

"Vamos Misato, contesta," gruñó Shinji con frustración.

Sabia que los repetidores de telefonía celular tenían sus propios generadores de seguridad en caso de emergencia. Lo sabía porque Misato se lo dijo cuando le dio el teléfono celular.

Un minuto completó pasó, y entonces…

(¿Hola? ¿Shinji?)

"Sí, Misato soy yo."

(Tardé un rato en encontrar el teléfono en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estas? Hubo un apagón. Espero que estés en un sitio seco y calido ahora mismo.)

"Estoy en casa de Rei."

De repente lamentó haberlo dicho.

(¿EN CASA DE REEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII?) dijo en tono fastidioso. (¿Los dos, solos, en la oscuridad, durante una tormenta?)

"¡Misato, deja el fastidio!" dijo, ruborizándose.

A su lado, Rei esperaba pacientemente que Shinji terminara la llamada telefónica con la Mayor y regresar con ella. Notó, por los destellos de los relámpagos que Shinji goteaba de lo mojado que estaba.

_Se puede resfriar y enfermas. Esta ocupado. Puedo manejar esto,_ pensó cuando se levantó y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Naturalmente esto llamó la atención de Shinji.

"¡REI! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

"Estoy quitándote la ropa," dijo como si nada.

"¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS QUITÁNDOME LA ROPA?"

Del otro lado de la línea, Shinji podía oír a Misato gritar y reírse al mismo tiempo. (¡HEY ASUKA! ¡SHINJI ESTÁ TENIENDO SUERTE!)

Shinji oyó que y se defendió. "¡No la tengo!"

(Pensé que dijiste que Rei estaba quitándote la ropa.)

"Ella esta, pero yo no... ¡Rei, deja de quitarme el cinturón!" protestó cuando intentó apartarse, pero Rei lo tenía firmemente agarrado de los pantalones.

(¡Vamos Rei!)

"¿De Parte De Quien Estas?" gritó Shinji a su protectora.

"Tu ropa está húmeda, Shinji-kun. Te resfriaras si no te la quitas," dijo Rei, bastante claro para que Misato y Asuka oyeran.

(¿Shinji-kun? ¿Ahora está llamándote Shinji-kun?) Esta era la voz de Asuka.

"¡No es lo que piensas!" gritó Shinji.

(Los dejaremos solos a los dos. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Shinji-kun! Y no hagas nada que yo... pensándolo bien, no hagas nada, ¿Me oyes Shinji? No necesito a una piloto embarazada en mis manos.)

"¡MISATO!"

El teléfono murió y Rei le había bajado los pantalones a Shinji hasta los tobillos.

"¡REI!"

"Debes quitarte la ropa si quieres que se seque. No quiero que te resfríes," dijo Rei con serenidad.

"Bien, bien, Rei, dijo Shinji cediendo. "Pero terminaré esto yo mismo, ¿bien?"

"Muy bien," dijo poniéndose de pie.

Shinji lentamente se dirigió al baño y colgó su ropa, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y regresó el pequeño espacio habitable de la sala y alcoba

"¿Rei?" llamó.

"Aquí, Shinji-kun," dijo Rei a través de la oscuridad.

Shinji siguió a la voz que venia de la cama donde Rei estaba. Un súbito trueno causo que Rei saltara a los brazos de Shinji.

"¿Rei-chan?" exclamó Shinji, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Yo... yo le tengo miedo a los truenos," dijo Rei.

Shinji respondió apretando sus brazos con mas fuerza a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el rubor de Rei.

_Lo que esperaba. Cree de verdad que estoy asustada de los truenos e intenta confortarme con el contacto físico. Le importó,_ pensó mientras envolvía sus propios brazos alrededor del torso desnudo de él. Sus dedos acariciaron su suave y fresca piel. _Debe estar fresca por haber tenido la ropa mojada. Quizás deba calentarlo como lo ha hecho conmigo._

"¿Shinji-kun?"

"¿Sí, Rei-chan?"

"Estoy cansada. Quiero dormir."

Estaba tan ruborizada que ella misma podía sentirlo, como si el calor prácticamente radiara de su cuerpo.

"Uh, esta bien Rei. ¿Tienes una manta que pueda usar?" preguntó él.

"¿Para que?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Para dormir en el suelo."

"¿Deseas dormir en el suelo?" preguntó defraudada.

"Bueno, es que no hay otra parte donde pueda dormir."

"Compartirás la cama conmigo," insistió.

"¿Qué? ¡Rei... no pudo!"

"No puedo dejar que duermas en el suelo. Puedes enfermarte con el frío del suelo sin ropa."

"Pero..."

"No discutas, Shinji-kun, esta bien."

A estas alturas Shinji estaba sudando. Toda su ropa estaba mojada, y no tenia ni ropa interior limpia.

"Pero, Rei, yo..."

"¿Qué pasa, Shinji-kun?"

"No… tengo…" luchaba por hablar, ruborizándose tanto que aprecia que estaba teniendo gripe.

"¿No tienes que?"

"No tengo… ropa de dormir," dijo finalmente.

"¡Eso es todo lo que te molesta?"

"Bien, ¡SÍ!" dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"Muy bien, arreglare eso," dijo Rei apartándose y quitándose su larga camisa. De cualquier forma, estaba muy oscuro para que Shinji viera lo que estaba haciendo y la lluvia y el viento eran demasiado ruidosos como para escuchar caer la camisa al suelo.

"¿Rei, que haces?" preguntó Shinji.

"Estoy preparando la cama."

"Oh," dijo, consiguiendo la respuesta que no quería oír.

Sintió una mano tomando la suya y llevándolo a la cama. Se metió bajo las sabanas y se recostó contra algo suave y calido. Quedó helado.

"¿Rei-chan?"

"¿Sí, Shinji-kun?"

"¿Qué llevas puesto?"

"Nada."

Esa respuesta prácticamente lanzó a Shinji fuera de al cama.

"¿Por qué no llevas nada?" dijo aterrado, de pie en medio de la oscura habitación.

"Dijiste que no tenias nada para dormir, ¿correcto?"

"Uh, sí," contestó desconcertado.

"No quería ser injusta contigo, así que decidí también dormir sin ropa."

Eso lo enloqueció.

"¡REI! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO!"

"¿Por qué Shinji-kun?"

"¡Porque es... impropio! ¡No puedo dormir con una chica desnuda!" protestó otra vez.

Rei salio de la cama, sintiendo otra vez el frío. Se sentía como si la estuviera abandonando. Pero esta vez era por el calor de su cuerpo que le había quitado de su lado.

"¡PILOTO IKARI!" gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó sobre la lluvia y los truenos.

Esto atrajo la atención de Shinji, porque Rei casi nunca alzaba la voz, a menos que estuviera en su EVA y en medio de una batalla contra los Ángeles.

"La situación es esta:" dijo en su tono normal. "Ambos tenemos frío. Tú te mojaste con la lluvia. El clima hace que baje la temperatura dentro y fuera. El calentador de mi apartamento esta dañado. Por consiguiente si no deseamos resfriarnos y perjudicar nuestra salud, el calor corporal es la única elección que tenemos. Ahora… ¡Sube a la Cama Conmigo!"

Shinji, adoctrinado a cumplir las ordenes de otros, cumplió esta y se metió en la cama sin protestar. Rei se subió también y se acostó cerca de él. Estaba de cara a la pared cuando ella se recostó contra su cuerpo, apretando sus pechos contra su espalda. Rei hizo otra cosa.

"Shinji-kun, mírame," dijo suavemente.

"Preferiría… no hacerlo," dijo dócilmente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Preferiría… no decirlo," contestó, escondiendo el intenso rubor así como la obvia excitación de estar en una cama con una chica desnuda. Una chica muy bonita. _¡YA! ¿Deja de pensar en eso,_ se dijo.

"Shinji-kun," susurró la chica en su oído, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretando mas sus pechos contra su espalda.

La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando y sentía una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna. Estaba tan dura que le estaba lastimando.

"Por favor, Shinji-kun. Míreme," susurró otra vez.

Ya no pudo contenerse y se dio vuelta lentamente con las manos cubriendo su miembro. Bajo el destello de un relámpago vio sus ojos rojos por un instante.

"Shinji-kun, ¿piensas que soy bonita?" preguntó.

Shinji no podía mentirle, especialmente después de estar aquí con ella.

"Sí, Rei-chan. Eres muy bonita," contestó, inconscientemente la había llamado 'chan.'

"¿Soy mas atractiva que la Segunda Niña?"

Shinji dudó por un segundo. Pero sólo un segundo. "Sí, Rei. Eres más bonita que Asuka."

Y en verdad no mentía. No solo era el aspecto físico, sino lo exótico de Rei lo que le hacia hermosa. Pero también su interior, su bondad hacia él, y su rara naturaleza afectuosa.

"¿Me… amarías, Shinji-kun?" preguntó, apretándose mas a él.

Shinji siendo un manojo de nervios escogió responder de la única manera que la satisfaría.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en los labios.

_Es suave,_ pensó Rei mientras saboreaba el beso.

Los brazos de Shinji olvidaron su excitación y recorrieron el delgado cuerpo de Rei, acercándola mas, abriendo la boca para besarla. No forzó el beso, pero Rei estaba intentando retroceder. Comprendió que Rei envolvía sus brazos tras su cuello para atraerlo. Ella atrajo a Shinji hasta que prácticamente lo tenía encima, envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, conectados por sus labios en silencio.

La mente de Shinji estaba trabajando a toda marcha.

¿Qué sientes por ella, Shinji Ikari? _¿La amas? ¿SÍ? Amo a esta chica. La amo tanto. No quiero dejarla. Me siento… tan contento. Casi en paz. Soy… feliz._

Entretanto, Rei estaba pasando por un rango similar de emociones.

_Así que esto es estar enamorado. Amor, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido. Un sentimiento tan agradable que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Me siento… segura, en paz. Sí, sí me ama._

A estas alturas Rei sintió algo contra su pierna. Su mente lógica llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de lo que era, y con cierto orgullo cuando comprendió que _eso_ estaba así debido a ella.

Rompieron el beso para abrir la boca para respirar, un puente de saliva unía sus labios.

"Te amo, Rei Ayanami," susurró Shinji.

"También te amo, Shinji Ikari," susurró Rei en respuesta.

Tan cerca sentían el contacto de su piel desnuda. La calidez que les rodeaba era como un escudo. Shinji encontró su cabeza entre la almohada y la cabeza de Rei, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo como si temiera que escapase.

Pero no iría a ninguna parte. No iba a escapar. Se iba a quedar aquí, con la chica que amaba, y la que le amaba.

Entonces lo sintió. El corazón de ella latía. Sus pechos apretados contra el suyo y podía sentir el latido del corazón de Rei a través de su piel. Lo sentía mas, podía sentirlo pegado al suyo propio.

Pero Rei sentía algo también.

Se sentía contenta.

-

* * *

-

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron aun sintiendo los gratificantes efectos de la noche envolviéndola como una ola. Se movió y sintió a alguien junto a ella.

_Shinji-kun,_ pensó suspirando contenta, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y abrazándolo. Su pierna izquierda se envolvió alrededor de la de él. Sentía como él la abrazaba con fuerza. Firme y protector. Ella vio una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto le gustaba.

Recordó la noche y suspiró feliz.

_Me habría gustado volverme una con Shinji-kun. Pero no hay prisa. Lo haremos cuando estemos listos y no antes. Sí, eso es lo que… es el amor._

Ella no tenía que pensar en nada más mientras dormían placidamente en los brazos del otro.

-

* * *

-

Era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando Shinji y Rei llegaron a la escuela. Habían comprado almuerzo en el camino, aunque solo era ramen. Shinji tenía carme y Rei algo vegetariano. Cuando llegaron a clase, Touji y Kensuke se acercaron a fastidiar.

"Biiiiiien, ¿Dónde estaban los tórtolos?" preguntó Kensuke.

"Sí, Shinji, pensé que no recibías ninguna atención de Ayanami," dijo Touji sonriendo."

"Shinji-kun, ¿Qué tiene de malo 'recibir atención'?" Preguntó Rei con la mayor inocencia que le fue posible.

"¿Shinji-kun?" preguntó un sorprendido Kensuke.

Shinji se ruborizó. "Uh... bueno significa..." se agachó y le susurró a Rei en el oído.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuanto terminó. "Ya veo," dijo ella cuando se volvió hacia Touji y Kensuke. "Entonces sí, Shinji estaba recibiendo algo de atención de mí," dijo bruscamente.

Shinji se sentía increíblemente débil cuando Touji y Kensuke cayeron desmayados. Rei guió a Shinji hasta su asiento y lo puso suavemente en el, besándolo en la mejilla antes de ir al suyo.

Shinji levantó la vista para ver aun a Touji y Kensuke en el suelo, siendo bruscamente pisoteados como cucarachas por el grupo de estudiantes que corrían para entrar al salón.

_Bien, por lo menos no me molestaran por el resto del día,_ pensó cuando Asuka entró al salón, saludó a Hokari y notó a los dos chicos en el suelo. Se les acercó y dijo algo como 'que demonios les pasa', pero Shinji estaba demasiado alejado como para oír lo que decía.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando a Asuka empezó a ponerse blanca, realmente pálida, y estaba dirigiéndose a donde estaba él.

"¡DORMISTE CON LA NIÑA MODELO!" gritó la alemana.

"Sí," contestó Rei.

De algún modo se había levantado de su asiento sin que nadie la notara y estaba de piel del lado izquierdo del escritorio de Shinji, con asuka en el lado derecho.

"¡Como pudiste dormir con la Niña Modelo! Quiero decir… ¡Misato te dijo que no la embarazarás! ¿Y que haces? ¡Vas y la dejas embarazada!"

"No estoy embarazada," aseguró Rei.

"¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? ¿Y porque Shinji no me ha contestado?" Dijo Asuka mirando a la chica.

"Porque no creerías nada que él te dijera," replicó Rei.

"¡CALLATE! ¿TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI, NIÑA MUÑECA?"

Shinji apretó los puños y se levantó, parándose de cara a Asuka.

"¡Rei no es una muñeca!" Y sí le vuelves a decir así otra vez, seas mujer o no, ¡te voy a golpear tan fuerte que te van a poner alambres en la boca!"

No hace falta que diga que **toda** la clase quedó aturdida.

No solo por el arranque de Shinji, sino a quien estaba dirigida. A saber… ASUKA.

A Asuka le gustaba meterse con cualquiera de los Tres Chiflados para tener un día normal. Y Siempre era Shinji la victima. Pero esta vez Asuka notó rápidamente la feroz intensidad en sus ojos. Como si estuviera apunto de volverse Berserk como su EVA. Era una naturaleza agresiva que Asuka no veía en el Tercer Niño. Una que le gustaba.

De cualquier forma, Asuka no podía mostrarse débil.

"Bien, parece que al fin encontrarte agallas. Supongo que Rei sirve para algo después de todo," dijo Asuka sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su asiento para sentarse. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, le gustaba este cambio del Tercer Niño.

Shinji continuó mirándole con enojo, hasta que Rei se acercó y suavemente le tomó del brazo. Al segundo que lo hizo, el enojo se desvaneció y fue remplazado por un sentimiento de paz. La pareja se sentó cuando el maestro empezó la clase.

-

* * *

-

Y ahora...

**¡OMAKE!**

"¿Cómo pudiste dormir con la Niña Modelo?" gritó Asuka.

"Bien, para ser honesto, realmente ninguno de nosotros durmió," contestó Shinji.

Asuka se desmayó cuando una Rei orgullosa Rei sonrió.

-

* * *

-

**¡OMAKE 2!**

Shinji despertó encontrándose atado a una cruz de metal, con sus muñecas atadas a los brazos por correas de cuero. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hace un minuto estaba hablando con Rei en su apartamento sobre al tarea, disfrutando de una bebida que le había ofrecido, lo próximo que había sabido era que estaba atado y sin ropa.

Solo entonces, oyó una voz familiar que hizo eco en la oscuridad.

"Bien, despertaste. El efecto de la droga duró mas de lo que esperaba," dijo la voz.

Shinji estaba tan aturdido que no reconoció la voz encogida.

"Ahora dime, esclavo, ¿Quién es tu mamí?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shinji.

¡POOM!

"¡AHHH!" gritó cuando el bastón le golpeó en el lado derecho del estomago dejándole una marca púrpura.

"No dirás nada, excepto lo que yo quería, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Quién eres?"

¡POOM! En el lado izquierdo.

"¡AHHH!"

"¿Entiendes?"

"Sí," dijo lloriqueando.

"¡Sí, 'Ama'! Dilo."

"Sí… Ama."

"Bien. Como no estas familiarizado con las reglas, te las explicare. Yo haré una pregunta. Si me gusta tu respuesta te daré un premio. Si no me gusta tu respuesta, te castigare. ¿Entiendes?"

Shinji empezó a reconocer la voz, pero el dolor le distraía. "Si, Ama."

"Muy bien. Ahora preguntare otra vez, ¿Quién es tu mamí?"

"¿Yui Ikari?"

"¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!"

¡POOM! Derecho al estómago.

"¡ARGH!"

"Puesto que no lo sabes, te lo diré," dijo la voz caminando a la luz. Vestía un traje de dominatrix de cuero que parecía un bañador de una pieza, llevaba botas altas, guantes, y lo que parecía un bastón de cuero en las manos.

Ella se veía terriblemente sexy, más que eso, era familiar.

"¿Rei?" dijo Shinji casi sin creerlo.

"Yo soy tu madre. ¡Entiéndelo!"

"Tu…"

"Eres – mi – mamí," dio terminando por él.

¡POOM! le pegó para acentuar su punto.

"¡ARGH!"

"¡Ahora la Respuesta! ¿Quién Es Tu Mamí?" dijo ella, empujando el bastón contra sus costillas.

"Eres... tu," dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"De nuevo," dijo ella, acariciándolo con la punta del bastón. "¿Quién es tu mamí?"

"Tu eres... mi mamí," unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

"De nuevo," dijo con una voz más suave.

"Tu eres mi mamí," dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Muy bien mi mascota," dijo Rei cuando se acercó y lo besó en los labios. "De hoy en adelante, serás mi pequeño esclavo. Harás lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera, sin protestar. Haz un buen trabajo, y te premiare. Desobedéceme, y te castigare. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, Ama," dijo mientras Rei frotaba su cuerpo forrado en cuero contra el suyo.

Del otro lado de la cámara de televisión de circuito cerrado, un trío de mujeres veían muy atentamente.

"¿No te dije que Rei lo convencería?" preguntó Misato.

"Claro que no. Es un varón domesticado, después de todo," dijo Asuka, llevándose palomitas de maíz a la boca en grandes manojos.

"¿Esta es la idea de Rei para asertiva," Ritsuko, tomando apuntes.

"Mía. Pero no que fuera ASI de asertiva," dijo Misato.

"Realmente fue mi idea. El traje también. ¿Pero que carajo es eso de 'quien es tu mamí?" preguntó Asuka. "Nunca le di esa idea."

"¿Entonces de donde lo sacó?" preguntó Misato.

_Oh, no querrán saberlo,_ pensó Ritsuko suspirando.

-

* * *


End file.
